69 Utopías
by Alexa Colt
Summary: Ella es una fantasía creada para el placer de cualquier hombre. Ella es Bella Swan. UA. MA
1. Chapter 1

69 Utopías

Tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes, para la adaptación de ésta historia de la cual soy dueña.

PRÓLOGO

Me llamo Isabella Swan. Tal vez me reconozcas de algún sitio o alguna follada; si no es así déjame presentarme; es posible que pasemos unos buenos ratos juntos. Pero te advierto; no te enamores de mí. Soy libre, tanto como puede ser la privacidad de tu persona. Por ello no debes confiarme tu corazón.

Veras… me gusta follar y ser follada. Mamar tu miembro hasta dejarlo seco, únicamente por el puro placer que causa el control. Soy poderosa, excitante y muy caliente. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Yo sé que sí. Fíjate bien en mí. Soy la mujer que tú prefieres.

No necesito en realidad un rostro, porque lo que buscas ya lo has hallado aquí. Y también yo. Cada minuto, cada segundo alguien me da lo que quiero. No es realmente difícil. Sé que deseas saber más. De modo que si has decidido leer esta historia, hazlo porque quieres sentir mi placer. Ven a mi mundo, encadénate a mi cuerpo y sé… una más de mis fantasías.

Nota: Ésta historia fue escrita para el género masculino, aunque a decir verdad no es más que las vivencias de muchas mujeres. No es una historia de amor, no hay antagonistas ni mucho menos un solo co-protagonista. No son más que eso… memorias, fantasías o como deseen llamarlo. Si quieren continuar leyendo y compartiendo puntos de vista seré toda lectura. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**69 Utopías**

 **NOTA: No es apta para menores de 18 tampoco para mentes sensibles.**

Tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes, para la adaptación de ésta historia de la cual soy dueña. UA OC y demás…

1

El profesor

Despierto con la playera empapada de sudor, y las bragas húmedas; de nuevo eh tenido aquel sueño lleno de erotismo contigo, mi querido profesor. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera eres un hombre atractivo al ojo femenino; pero, tu estado de juventud y madurez me atraen como abeja sobre la miel. Es extraño, ya que nunca había sentido fijación por un hombre adulto en ningún momento de mi adolescencia como lo había visto en mis amigas. Hoy a mis diecisiete años sufro de este mal.

Salgo de la cama y me dirijo directamente al baño. Me miro en el espejo mientras me desnudo. Mis pechos, hace ya un tiempo han dejado de crecer. Son grandes, redondos y firmes; me pregunto si así te gustan. Pellizco mis pezones ocasionándome en el momento dolor y placer. ¿Así los tocarías?

Me quito las bragas y me evaluó nuevamente en el espejo desde todos los ángulos. Imagino que poso para ti. Mis nalgas son grandes y apetecibles. Lo sé, mis compañeros de clase siempre las miran como los babosos que son. También eh notado la mirada lujuriosa del profesor de Física. Sí, ese cuarentón con sus enormes lentes de botella. ¡Pero no te pongas celoso! Yo únicamente te deseo a ti.

Mi vientre plano es hermoso. Pero lo que más gusto de mí, son mis largas piernas. ¿Te imaginas como sería enredarlas en tu cintura?

Voy a la ducha y abro las llaves del agua dejándola caer un momento para después regular su temperatura. Debería bañarme con agua helada pero la realidad es que me gusta sentirme excitada y sobre todo porque mi primera clase es contigo… mi profesor.

Eres un hombre de treinta años; tal vez menos, tal vez más... No lo sé. En realidad jamás me lo has contado. Me da miedo averiguar y no me imagino indagando tu edad. Eres mi amigo y siento que si te pregunto algo tan insignificante, te des cuenta de mi obsesión.

El agua tibia recorre mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos algo doloridos por la tensión. Tomo la pasta de jabón y comienzo a pasarla por mi piel desnuda, imagino que son tus dedos los que acarician mis hombros, tan suave como una brisa, bajo poco a poco por mis brazos y luego a mi pecho; su textura es firme y suave como el terciopelo. Bajo a mi vientre, lo acaricio con la punta de mis uñas y después llego a mi sexo. La caricia me estremece y me causa un gemido de placer. ¿Te gusta escucharme gemir? Froto un poco más en esta parte en específico y trato de no hacer ruido; mi madre podría escucharme.

Pienso en ti, en tus ojos y tu mirada ardiente mientras observas como me masturbo; tu cabello me enloquece de deseo, ¿sabes cuantas veces he deseado enredar mis dedos en él? Eres más alto que yo. ¡Oh, sí! Los movimientos de mi mano frotando en círculos mi clítoris — mientras imagino enredando mis piernas en tus caderas—, se vuelven más intensas. Estoy segura de que en un momento como este tú sonreirías, al verme rendida entre tus brazos gimiendo y pidiéndote a gritos que me penetres. Tu sonrisa, unas veces traviesa y otras discreta; me causan incertidumbre. No logro adivinar tus pensamientos. Posees unas manos largas con los dedos delgados. ¿Cuánto placer podrías darme con ellos? Estoy segura de que mis manos no se comparan con las tuyas. ¿Quieres tocar mi coño?...

Termino la ducha tras un fuerte toque de puerta y un grito de "¡Apresúrate!" por parte de mi madre.

Vestida y arreglada, bajo las escaleras deprisa. Mi novio está esperándome en la entrada de la casa para llegar juntos al instituto. Él, es uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes y dedicados del plantel. Está por concluir los estudios para irse pronto a la universidad. Mientras que a mí, me falta un año más. Sé que va a lograrlo. Él es alto, delgado y piel morena. Su forma de vestir con esa alocada cadenita colgando de su pantalón y su finta de chico rebelde pero a la vez sabiondo, me encanta. Lo conocí en la biblioteca de la escuela. Yo buscaba un libro mientras que él, platicaba con el joven encargado. Parecía algo estirado. Ahora sé, que en realidad es un chico muy tímido. Mi mejor amigo se hizo amigo de él tras una partida de ajedrez, unos días más tarde. Después ya no deje de verlo. Él siempre estaba en la biblioteca cuando yo llegaba para saltarme alguna clase o matar el tiempo libre con alguna partida de ajedrez.

Pero por mucho que él me guste, tú profesor me gustas más.

Me lleva tomada de la mano y me roba uno que otro beso en el trasporte público mientras llegamos. El me deja fuera de mi aula y pronto parte a la suya. Entro y me doy cuenta de que no has llegado aún. Tomo asiento frente a mi mejor amiga quedando justo al frente de tu escritorio. Te veo entrar con ese aire de hombre joven y maduro. La edad ideal de un hombre entre la experiencia y la juventud. De inmediato cruzo mis piernas para dejar al descubierto un poco de piel y finjo no haberte visto entrar con tu estúpida y muy mala forma de vestir tan anticuada. Carraspeas pera llamar nuestra atención.

La tienes.

Muerdo la punta de mi lápiz mientras explicas la elaboración de algoritmos. ¿A quien le importa? Mientras explicas tu mirada se cruza con la mía de vez en cuando. Yo solo te miro fijamente. Al final de tu explicación nos das un ejercicio. Soy verdaderamente muy mala en tu clase pero siempre intento esforzarme. Finges no verme desde tu escritorio. Lo sé porque en ocasiones me ves cuando crees que nadie está atento a ti. Pero en realidad puedo sentir tus ojos puestos en mí. Cuando termino el tedioso ejercicio, me dirijo a ti para entregarte el trabajo. Lo miras y marcas como siempre mis errores. Yo solo pongo mi sonrisa tonta y me disculpo aunque luego pongo cara de decepción cuando me calificas con justicia.

La clase de dos horas ha concluido te retiras al aula de computación. Es la hora del almuerzo, por lo que estarás solo. Doy dos breves toques a tu puerta, abres y me dejas pasar.

—Hola

—Hola, profe —paso directamente no asentarme, sino a acomodar las sillas mal colocadas que el grupo que estuvo aquí el día anterior ha dejado. No has dicho nada más, te mantienes ordenando el desastre de papeleo en tu escritorio. Tal vez preparándote para la siguiente clase. Siempre es así. Me permites hacerte compañía muda de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué hace?

—Califico los exámenes de la semana pasada.

—Supongo que tengo buena nota —entre que bromeo y lo digo de verdad.

—No.

Abro enorme los ojos y finjo estar asustada, el inicio de una sonrisa reprimida me dice que estas bromeando.

—¡Deme algún trabajo para subir mi calificación!

—No. Lo siento no puedo tener preferencias con usted.

—Pufff ande vamos no sea malvado —ruego como una caprichuda niña pequeña.

—No lo soy, debiste estudiar —me dices mientras dejas los exámenes en paz para mirarme directamente relajándote en tu cómoda silla. Me pones nerviosa.

—¡Vamos! Profesor… —me gustaría decirte que haría lo que me pidieras. Pero la verdad es que no me atrevo. Eres mucho mayor y sé que no sería correcto. Y no creo que arriesgues tu trabajo por una calentura con una alumna.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—No lo sé… usted dígame es su clase. —sonríe ante mi habilidad de evadir el tema.

—Hable con Carolina el otro día, me dijo algo muy interesante sobre ti.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Si te lo digo… ¿Me prometes que no correrás y me dirás si es verdad?

Comienzo a sudar frío, estoy segura de que mi amiga ha soltado la sopa.

—Sí.

—Dijo que te gustaba.

Cierro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire y la suelto cuando sé que eh tardado demasiado en responder.

—¿Por qué quiere saber? —pregunto mientras fijo la mirada al piso sin atreverme a ver tus hermosos ojos.

—Pensé que no era más que tu confidente. Ya sabes, siempre estas hablándome de ti y los problemas con tu madre. Soy quien te escucha y te da alguno que otro consejo sobre cómo actuar ante la situación.

—Tal vez me gusta un poco. ¡Pero no estoy enamorada de usted! A lo mejor es solo admiración. Ya sabe… —te respondo tomando el valor para mirarte a los ojos en un intento muy vago de ocultar que en realidad muero por ti.

—Lo sé. A tu edad es fácil confundir el amor con deseo o la admiración —has dicho deseo mientras das una rápida ojeada a mi cuerpo.

—Me gusta mucho. Y si me citara en algún hotel yo iría —me descaro pues tus ojos me han dado el valor de decirte lo que deseas escuchar, porque de no ser así tú no habrías tocado el tema ¿verdad?

—Tienes novio ¿no?

—Dicen que una vez vino una chica por usted. Y que es su novia, por la manera en que lo trato.

—Es una amiga.

—Los vieron besándose a dos calles de aquí.

—Fuimos a un hotel. Pero no es mi novia.

—¿Que hicieron en ese hotel? —pregunte mientras tomaba asiento frente a ti, y luego ladee la cabeza en signo de ponerte mucha atención.

—Tuvimos relaciones.

—¿Cómo? —has fruncido el ceño creo que te he molestado o tal vez te has sorprendido. Abro mis piernas para mostrarte mis bragas de color rosa pastel. Tu reacción es entre sorprendida y asustada.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué quieres verme en un hotel? —tu voz se ha hecho ronca y sensual.

—Para hablar y… no sé, tal vez besarnos y acariciarnos.

—Soy un hombre Alexa. Yo no busco relacionarme en algo serio y nada por el estilo.

—¡Yo tampoco! Tengo un novio demasiado inexperto y yo… mí cuerpo, necesita un hombre de verdad.

Levanto mi falda hasta la cintura dejándote ver a un mejor el interior de mis muslos. Llevo mi mano debajo de las bragas y comienzo a tocarme suavemente mientras te observo. No parpadeas por unos momentos. De prono te levantas y pienso que vienes a detenerme pero para mi sorpresa echas el seguro a la puerta y tomas de nuevo tu lugar frente a mí. Te relames los labios y ese gesto aunado a mis movimientos circulares en mi clítoris me hacen gemir de placer, excitación y lujuria.

Desabrochas tu cinturón y el pantalón. Das la liberación deseada a tu miembro. No puedo verlo, el escritorio es un maldito estorbo. Has bajado tu mano derecha a tu miembro para acariciarlo lentamente llevando el mismo ritmo que yo.

—Desúdate para mi Alexa.

De inmediato acato tus deseos, retiro la blusa muy despacio y luego el sostén. Me levanto y desabrocho el botón de mi falda para dejarla caer, me giro lentamente para darte la espalda y bajo las bragas con una lentitud desesperante. Dejo mis nalgas a tu vista y cuando me agacho para retirarlas de entre mis piernas, gimes al ver mi culo. Me giro de nuevo y te ofrezco mi ropa interior. La tomas y llevas directo a tu rostro para aspirar el aroma de mi excitación. Luego las dejas con sumo cuidado en tu escritorio.

Tomo de nuevo asiento, abro mis piernas y comienzo a acariciar mi clítoris con suaves movimientos circulares te escucho gruñir mientras me observas y masturbas al mismo tiempo. Me gustas me encantas. Quiero joder contigo aunque nunca lo eh hecho antes. Pero estoy tan excitada que la necesidad de sentirte dentro de mi son insoportables.

Gimo de aumento mis movimientos mientras me penetro con mi dedo medio, y tú también aceleras tus movimientos…

—Llega conmigo Alexa

Entonces llega el momento mis ojos se cierran mientras la sensación de placer recorre mi cuerpo desde mi centro hasta la punta de mis pies. Es el paraíso. Abro los ojos para mirarte y darme cuenta que tu, estas en el mismo estado somnoliento que yo. El clímax fue igual de bueno que el mío. Sí, eres el hombre con el que quiero acostarme por primera vez…

Nota.. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de tu profesor? ….


	3. Chapter 3

69 Utopías

Tomé prestado el nombre de los personajes, para la adaptación de ésta historia de la cual soy dueña. Esto es un UA, OC y TH.

No apto para mentes sensibles ni para menores de edad.

El metro

Los días entre semana me levanto preguntándome, si hoy como todos los demás te veré. Has pasado de ser una costumbre a una adicción, no sé tu nombre. Tampoco conozco tu rostro. Sólo sé, que abordas siempre el mismo vagón y a la misma hora que yo.

No tengo ni una vaga idea de saber desde cuando lo haces, solo recuerdo el día en que te vi la primera vez, con tus Jeans, playera oscura y zapatillas deportivas. Y ni siquiera desde entonces quise conocer tu rostro. Pareciera que fue hace poco pero, en realidad llevamos encontrándonos hace más de un mes o al menos es el tiempo que llevamos con el intercambio de caricias. Eres joven la piel de tus manos y cuello me lo indican. Siempre llevas un libro bajo el brazo.

He llegado puntual a la parada, tú estás ya aquí. Reconozco el color de tu cabello y tu corte. Me coloco como siempre a tu lado derecho y finjo no verte. Tú tampoco me miras, pero la sensación de atracción es notoria en mi cuerpo.

Llevo puesta una blusa blanca, dejando abiertos dos botones de más, haciendo notar mi brasear blanco y gran parte de mis senos. Solo para ti. Me niego a poner mi vista sobre alguna parte de tu cuerpo ahora, porque no quiero darte la equivoca señal de querer conocerte.

Mis pezones se endurecen de anticipación.

Hoy, hay más gente que de costumbre, lo que significa que no podre sentarme para observar los músculos de tu pecho marcado, o de tu hermoso trasero de manera discreta. En esas ocasiones en que se encuentra vacío el vagón, tú sueles pararte junto a la puerta, mientras yo me siento del otro lado para quedar frente a ti.

El metro viene retrasado y mientras tanto fantaseo con tus manos.

Al fin llega; dejo pasar algunas cuantas personas antes y luego entro. Te he perdido…

Te has colocado detrás de mí. Es extraño, que mi cuerpo te reconozca ya sea por tu aroma mezclado con el de tu perfume o por la reacción de mi piel que se estremece al sentir tu energía, aura o como el demonio quiera llamarlo. Mis pechos y pezones vuelen a endurecerse.

¡Oh!

Acabo de sentir un roce en mi trasero y quiero pensar que ha sido tu miembro. ¿Lo fue? El tren se ha puesto en movimiento provocando un ligero balanceo en los pasajeros que nos encontramos de pie, mi cuerpo se pega al tuyo sin intención, aunque puedo sentir que tu polla se ha endurecido. Intento separarme de tu cuerpo aunque la distancia es mínima logro obtener un respiro a las sensaciones que tu cercanía provoca.

Paso saliva y aprieto la quijada, vuelvo a sentirte; has acortado la distancia quedando tus caderas pegadas a las mías. Estoy tentada a moverme pero hemos llegado a la siguiente estación.

Pocos son los que están bajando, trato de no moverme de mi sitio, pero al llenarse de nuevo el vagón somos empujados al fondo. Quedo frente a la puerta del lado contrario, tú detrás de mí por supuesto. Ahora te siento más duro.

Miro tus hombros y parte de tu cuello mediante el reflejo del vidrio que me sirve de espejo, me aventuro a mirar un poco más arriba encontrándome con tu quijada, estas mirando a tus lados disimuladamente. Creo que estas midiendo el terreno para tu siguiente paso.

Hace calor… ¡Maldito el infierno que estoy viviendo!

Una gota de sudor baja por mi cuello y otra por mi frente. Aun sigues pegado a mí, el movimiento del tren y un poco el de tu cadera provocan un erótico baile sensual entre esta multitud. Tus caderas bailan de manera circular, el tren frena precipitadamente en medio del camino y las luces se apagan un momento. Todo, ésta en oscuridad.

Tu mano se aventura a tocar mi cintura y parte de mi vientre. Y con tus dedos juegas a hacer figurillas en el, que noto aun sobre esta estorbosa ropa. Las luces se encienden de nuevo y el tren sigue su marcha.

Segunda estación, y continuo tan quieta como me es posible. Entra más gente a esta lata de sardinas, ahora apenas y puedo respirar. Y de nuevo, el jodido y maldito movimiento… tu mano hace camino en busca de la piel desnuda de mis piernas y ellas tiemblan al entrar en contacto directo con tu piel. Estas levantado mi falda por detrás y mataría por ver tu rostro al darte cuenta de que en ésta ocasión no llevo ropa interior.

¡Sí! Lo has descubierto, te encuentras estático.

Me atrevo por primera vez a mover mis caderas a tu ritmo. Recargo mi espalda en tu pecho y levanto un poco la cabeza para que puedas ver mi rostro.

Mis ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y mis labios rojos entreabiertos signo de tener un gemido a punto de salir de entre ellos. Tus dedos rozan mi coño húmedo. Muerdo mis labios. Paso mi mano lentamente detrás de mí hasta llegar al bulto que está debajo de tus pantalones. ¡Delicioso! Bajo el cierre y saco tu falo, suave, caliente, erecto, no es grande pero si es muy grueso.

Tercera estación… siento tu mano en mi cintura pegándome más a ti. No me permites huir, esa no es mi opción. Entre el movimiento y cambio de pasajeros has hecho que quedemos entre la multitud nadie puede ver lo que ocurre debajo de nuestras cinturas, levantas de nuevo mi falda y colocas tu polla entre mis piernas, me coloco de puntas y tu polla vibra al encontrarse con entrada húmeda y caliente. Dejas que sea mi elección ser penetrada aquí frente a todos estos desconocidos.

Bajo mis pies y te adentras un poco, solo la punta; tu mano en mi cintura baja lentamente hasta alcanzar de nuevo mi clítoris. Lo masajeas de forma lenta y suavemente con la yema de tus dedos, es tal la delicadeza que aplicas, que me tortura a la vez que me fascina. No sé si llorar, o gritar de placer. Nadie me había tocado así.

Siento el nacimiento de un orgasmo en mi bajo vientre, es tan intenso que suelto un gemido. Te detienes, he llamado la atención de un hombre. Echa un vistazo a nosotros y luego desvía su mirada a otra parte. Pero sé, que estará pendiente de la situación.

Me abrazas por la cintura y luego me levantas mis pies dejan de tocar el piso. Después me bajas lentamente provocando que tu miembro gratamente grueso penetre mi centímetros más y es suficiente para llevarme al borde de la locura. Cierro las piernas y aprieto tu falo para devolverte un poco del placer que me das y respondes regalándome un gruñido. Sonrío.

Cuarta estación.

Quito tus manos de mi cintura y me aparto de ti. Bajo mi falda con disimulo y me giro, ahora estamos frente a frente. Siento tus ojos puestos en mi rostro, pero mantengo mi vista baja en dirección a mi tarea de poner tu miembro hermoso bajo tus pantalones. Subo tu cierre a la vez que las puertas se abren. Paso a tu lado sin corresponder tu atención, tu mano toma mi brazo; me detienes un momento, solo uno, pero no hay palabras de tu parte que me hagan quedarme a tu lado. Tampoco te doy una mirada de complicidad. No hay nada.

Aflojas tu agarre y yo doy un paso a delante pero, aun no me sueltas del todo. Conforme camino tú recorres mi brazo y cuando llegas a mi mano das un último apretón en mis dedos. Quieres que te mire, y aun sigo sin hacerlo. Me sueltas finalmente para dejarme marchar.

Continúo mi camino sin mirar atrás, porque eso es lo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

Nada queda del placer que tu grueso falo me da cuando ésta dentro de mí, ni de tus manos acariciando mi centro, de tu respiración en mi cuello o del suave y silencioso ritmo de tus caderas. Nada, salvo esta excitación que será calmada más tarde con mi mano y los recuerdos de tus tortuosas caricias.

Nota:

— _Dime traga-libros ¿Alguna vez has metido mano en el metro?_

— _Sí. Fue sin querer que termine pegado a la chica, a ella pareció no importarle y bueno… aquí entre nos… ayudo que no soy tan feo._

… _.._

 **Elxs** , niño travieso no leas lo que no es para tu edad, si te molestan los MA, la nota no puede estar más clara ¿no, crees? Para no ser molestada lo cambio a M, eso si ésta más que permitido ¿no? Tu cuento para navidad, me fascino. No sé porque te metiste en ese foro para pedir apoyo cuando puedes encontrar Betas que pueden ayudarte y hasta promocionarte.

Por otro lado mi intención no es vender, aquí ningún autor gana dinero con sus publicaciones. Tampoco deseo fama, no me he promovido en ningún momento en algún sitio. No exijo Reviews para publicar el siguiente capítulo.

 **K Monroe**

Tenemos muchas historias que no tienen nada que ver con las personalidades reales de los protagonistas de la obra de Meyer. (Mis más cordiales disculpas por el insulto que estoy haciendo a sus preciados personajes). No malgastare tiempo nombrándolas porque ya las conocen, la única diferencia es que aquí, no tenemos a una sumisa y un sado para enseñarle, un multimillonario, un asesino o loco demente acosador y bla bla bla bla. (No ofendo ni critico a ningún fic, que quede claro). A lo que voy, es que tú, éstas intentando castigarme por mi escrito cuando seguramente te has leído muchos otros fics con limoncitos más dulces… (No mencionare tu intento limonero de one-shot).

NO DEJAN DE SER LO QUE SON, NO DEJAN DE RECREAR LA MENTE….

Así que no me jodas y en lugar de mal gastar tu tiempo en algo que no te gusta leer, aplástate frente a tu computador y ruega a quien desees para que la inspiración llegue a tu cabecita y termina tu fic.

Dejar a los lectores años sin actualización, eso, sí es grosero y una verdadera falta de respeto para tus lectores. En pocas palabras metete en tu **"pequeño, pero muy pequeño" egocentrismo.** Palabras tuyas no mías. O acaso ¿Has pasado de ser una escritora a una crítica, por qué tus 54 reviews para tus 9 capítulos no son suficiente aliciente para tu ególatra ser? O.o

 **Stalkereading**

Tienes razón me equivoqué. Me has hecho reír con lo de Austin. Gracias por la observación y apoyo.

 **Hadavenesosa**

Ok. No fue mi intención sonar machista, en realidad, el escrito fue y es dedicado a unos amigos (No amantes, ni nada por el estilo), veras esto fue producto de una plática entre copas, donde entras en debate sobre un montón de cosas. Entre ellas el desconocimiento de un libro estilo 50 sombras de Grey para chicos en donde no hay romance, solo todo aquello con lo que un hombre fantasea en cualquier momento de la vida cotidiana. Esto no lo hace un pervertido. Como no te convierte en delincuente o pandillero el imaginarte rayando el coche de tu jefe cuando no te sube el sueldo y crees merecerlo. Tampoco quiero decir que una mujer no tenga ésta clase de utopías, sino todo lo contrario, han sido mis amigas novias de ellos quienes han aportado algo que saben a los hombres les gusta y que sobre todo a ellas les gustaría que les hicieran.

Gracias por leer y sobre todo por tomar tu tiempo para escribirme.


End file.
